


No eres tú, soy yo.

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Multiple Personalities, Psychic Bond
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice sabe que siempre ha sido ella... aunque no le parezca...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No eres tú, soy yo.

No eres tu soy yo. Siempre he sido yo… ¿verdad?

Y no me dices nada, te quedas callado. Mientras que yo me muero por saber cómo explicarlo. Pero sé, que aunque le encuentre explicación… te irás.

Porque no eres tú soy yo.

Te acercas, sabiendo mi predicamento, y con tus manos en mis hombros me dices aquello a lo que tanto miedo le tenía…

"Eres tú, no yo"

Me sonríes. Y yo me siento mal, porque era cierto… pero aunque fuera tan cierto me hacía sentir mal. Hubiera preferido mil veces que fueras tú y no yo.

Y te alejas, te marchas; sonriéndome, diciéndome adiós…no hasta luego, no hasta la próxima, o nos vemos… es adiós. Porque no te veré más. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé…

Porque no eres tú soy yo, porque yo soy Alice y tú eres Masquerade…

Y el Tú jamás existió…porque siempre fui Yo.


End file.
